uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
National Express West Midlands Fleet
This Page is believed to be correct as of 16th July 2008 All information on this page comes from http://west-midlands-buses.fpic.co.uk and http://a1.community.fotopic.net/gallery/twmmetro-pics.fotopic.org.uk. West Midlands Travel is the largest bus service company in the West Midlands area. It operates over 80% of the region's bus services on a commercial basis, plus school and subsidised services. It currently trades under the name of National Express West Midlands. Buses out of its Coventry depot trade under the name of National Express Coventry. Previously both companies were called Travel West Midlands and Travel Coventry. Most vehicles still show this logo. The company operates 1719 buses in normal passenger use, plus 27 driver training vehicles - all of which are listed below. Fleet This is the official fleet list of National Express West Midlands Buses, including National Express Coventry vehicles but excluding driver training vehicles, withdrawn buses, and those on loan, as at 1 August 2008. However, buses withdrawn for refurbishment are included. *360 Dennis Trident 2 / Alexander ALX400 *193 Mercedes-Benz O405N *183 Volvo B6LE / Wright Crusader *176 MCW Metrobus *140 Volvo B7TL / Wright Eclipse Gemini *100 Volvo B7TL / Plaxton President *90 Volvo B7TL / Alexander ALX400 *86 Volvo B10L / Wright Liberator / Alexander Ultra *70 Volvo B10B / Wright Endurance / Alexander Strider *60 Alexander Dennis Enviro400 *60 Scania OmniLink K230 *49 Optare Excel *44 Optare Solo *38 Volvo B7RLE / Wright Eclipse Urban *21 DAF DB250 / Optare Spectra *14 Dennis Dart / Alexander ALX200 *11 Scania OmniCity CN94 articulated *10 Mercedes-Benz O405GN *10 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro *6 Scania OmniCity double decker *3 Leyland Lynx At least 173 buses are now in the new, National Express West Midlands livery. As many as 183 buses are still in the old, non-low-floor West Midlands Travel livery. The remainder are in the more recent or older Travel West Midlands low-floor livery, except two, which wear Blythe Valley Shuttle Bus livery. Codes National Express West Midlands runs 11 normal garages. 10 of these actually trade as National Express West Midlands and over half of these are located in Birmingham, with the other 4 being located in the Black Country. The other garage is the National Express Coventry garage, in Coventry. For easy and quick recognition, each garage has its own unique code, which is listed below. Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 National Express West Midlands operates 360 of these buses, which were purchased between early 2000 and 2005. They are the company's most common bus. Each bus has a seating capacity of 73. Some of the buses are branded for routes 126 (Wolverhampton - Birmingham), 51 (Walsall - Birmingham), 559 (Wolverhampton - Ashmore Park) & 560 (Wolverhampton - Bloxwich), 79 (Birmingham - Wolverhampton), The Bristol Road 'Jubilee Lines', 900 (Birmingham - Coventry), The Coventry Road routes, The Pershore Road routes, 94 (Birmingham - Chelmsley Wood), Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations '''4128 and 4223 formerly carried a special allover livery commemorating the HRH Queen Elizabeth II Golden Jubilee in 2002, these vehicles have since reverted to normal livery. Mercedes-Benz O405N National Express West Midlands operates 193 of these buses (although 1623 had to be scrapped due to fire damage, former demonstrator 1743 was brought in in it's place), which were purchased from early 1998 until early 2000. Each bus seats 43 passengers. Some buses are branded for routes 404 (Walsall - Blackheath & Cradley Heath), 74 (Dudley - Birmingham) and 8A/C (The Birmingham Inner Circle). Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Volvo B6LE National Express West Midlands currently operates 177 of these buses, with Wright Crusader bodywork. Previously it operated 183, but 2 have been withdrawn due to fire damage and 5 have transferred to National Express Dundee. Each bus seats 37 passengers and some have been branded for routes 370/A (The Beechdale Routes), 222 (Dudley - Merry Hill), 243 (Dudley - Timbertree), 166 (The Blythe Valley Shuttle Bus) and 801 (University of Warwick - University Hospital Coventry). In September 2008, another B6LE (229) entered the National Express West Midlands fleet, from National Express's Hotel Hoppa division. This bus is the first of ten buses due to be transferred and is based at the Walsall Garage. A further 9 B6LEs are due to enter service at the Walsall garage within the next month, having been transferred from National Express' Hotel Hoppa Division. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations MCW Metrobus National Express West Midlands operates 178 of these buses, which were purchased originally by WMPTE, and then West Midlands Travel. In total over 1,100 were bought and the last remaining Metrobuses are between 25 and 18 years old. The Metrobuses have a seating capacity of 73. No Metrobuses carry branding for any routes. One bus, 2792, is back on loan to its previous owners, from Carlyle Bus & Coach. Fleet numbers & registrations For more information about Metrobuses at National Express West Midlands vist West Midlands Metrobus. Allocations All current Metrobuses are of the MKII Variety. Buses which are of the original MKII Variety are shown in normal font, Buses which are of the MKIIA Variety are in Bold font. The final two DP Metrobuses are in italics. ^ 2792 is currently on loan to National Express West Midlands, from Carlyle Bus and Coach in Great Bridge. The joint eldest buses in the fleet are Metrobuses 2530 and 2534, which both entered service on September 11th 1982. It also worth noting that during the Christmas period for the Wolverhampton Park & Ride service, a large number of Metrobus are transferred to Wolverhampton garage to cover for the low floor vehicles being used on the service. A large number of these buses are then withdrawn after the new year, but the a few often stay on at Wolverhampton. Volvo B7TL/Wright Eclipse Gemini National Express West Midlands owns 140 of these buses, which were purchased from 2003 to 2006. Most of the 54' plate buses are branded for the 11. Some of the 06' buses are branded for the 82/87 on the Dudley Road routes. 4475 - 4487 are Line 33 branded. Fleet Numbers and Registrations Allocations Volvo B7TL/Plaxton President National Express operates 100 of these buses, having at one point operated 102, which were delivered between 1998 and 2000. Some of these buses are branded for routes 1 (Birmingham - Acocks Green) and 451 (West Bromwich - Sutton Coldfield). Two buses were withdrawn during March and April 2008, due to fire damage. It is currently unclear if these withdrawals are for repairs or for the vehicles to be scrapped. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations 4030 and 4088 (both Ex BC) are currently withdrawn due to fire damage. It is currently unclear if these are permanent or for repairs. Volvo B7TL/ALX 400 National Express West Midlands owns 90 of these buses, purchased between 2001 - 2002. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Volvo B10L National Express West Midlands current operates 86 of these buses, 7 with Alexander Ultra bodywork, which initially ran on Compressed Natural Gas, the rest have Wright Liberator bodywork. 7 of the Ultra buses are now in the training fleet. The buses all have a seating capacity of 43. One bus carries branding for route 301 (Walsall - Mossley), whilst others carry branding for route 377 (Walsall - Sutton Coldfield). B10Ls can often be seen on routes X51 (Walsall - Birmingham) and 333 Walsall - Wolverhampton. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations WA = Walsall, AG = Acocks Green, PE = Pensnett, PB = Perry Barr, YW = Yardley Wood Volvo B10B National Express West Midlands current operates 70 of these buses, 5 with Alexander Strider bodywork. The rest have Wright Endurance bodywork. At least three of these buses have been withdrawn due to crash and fire damage. The seating capacity of the buses with Alexander Strider bodywork is 51. The same applies to the first two buses with Wright Endurance bodywork, which were demonstrators. The other buses with Wright Endurance bodywork seat 48. None of these buses carry route branding. 1317 - 1326 are the buses with Alexander Strider Bodywork. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations WN = Wolverhampton, PE = Pensnett, PB = Perry Barr, YW = Yardley Wood Enviro400 National Express West Midlands' most recent additions are Alexander Dennis Enviro400 buses. Some of these buses are branded for showcase route 997 (Walsall - Birmingham) and route 50 (Birmingham - Druids Heath). Each bus seats 76 - 78 passengers. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Scania OmniLink National Express West Midlands Scania OmniLinks are also new additions. Each bus seats 43 passengers and some are branded for routes 16, 94 & 97. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations LH = Lea Hall, PB = Perry Barr Optare Excel National Express West Midlands operates 49 of these buses, some of which have been transferred from National Express London. There are two lengths - one with a seating capacity of 34 and the other of 38. 402-406 and 408-410 are currently with National Express Dundee. Some of these buses have branding for the Wolverhampton City Centre shuttle bus Route 500. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Optare Solo National Express West Midlands currently operates 46 of these buses, some of which were recently transferred from London. Some have seating capacities of 27, whilst others have 28 or 29. 3 Solos are currently with National Express Dundee. Recently, several Solos have been withdrawn for refurbishment. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Volvo B7RLE National Express West Midlands currently operates 38 of these buses, with Wright Eclipse Urban bodywork. They are used at the Acocks Green garage on the route 37 to Birmingham City Centre from Solihull Station and at the Walsall garage on the route 311/313 to Dudley/Stourbridge from Walsall. Each bus seats 42 and carries branding for the above routes. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations AG = Acocks Green, WA = Walsall Optare Spectra National Express West Midlands operates 21 of these buses, having at one point operated 22 (one was withdrawn due to fire damage). These double decks were some of the first with low floors to enter service in the whole of the United Kingdom. Each bus seats 73 and none of the buses are branded. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Dennis Dart National Express West Midlands operates 14 of these buses, which were sent up in 2003 from National Express London. The buses are 8.8m in length. Each bus seats 28 people, and none are branded. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Scania CN94 Omnicity Artic National Express West Midlands operates 11 of these bendy buses from its Perry Barr. Each bus carries 58 passengers and branding for route 67 (Birmingham - Castle Vale) Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations PB = Perry Barr Mercedes O405GN Artic National Express West Midlands operates 10 of these bendy buses from its Coventry Garage, having at one point operated 11 (6010 was scrapped due to fire damage caused by electrical fault). Each have a seating capacity of 59 passengers and have branding for the Primelines. All except for 6004 and 6005 also carry branding for route 21 (Wood End - Willenhall). Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations CV = Coventry Mercedes O530G Artic National Express West Midlands operates 10 of these bendy buses from its Coventry Garage. Each have a seating capacity of 56 passengers and all except 6021 have branding for Primelines route 27. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations CV = Coventry Scania OmniCity National Express West Midlands have recently received 6 of these double deckers. 4780 has been re-registered to an '08' plate, having previously been a '57' plate. No buses carry branding. Each bus has a seating capacity of 76, except 4697 which only seats 72. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Leyland Lynx National Express West Midlands operates just three of these buses, having at one point operated over 200. Several other Leyland Lynx are in the training fleet. Each bus seats 49. None of the three buses are branded for any route, but can often be seen on services 333 Walsall - Wolverhampton, 329 Walsall/Bloxwich Circular, 350 Walsall - Walsall Manor Hospital, 405 Walsall - West Bromwich & 351 Walsall - Cannock. It is understood that within the next few months, the three remaining Lynxes will be withdrawn from service. Fleet Numbers & Registrations Allocations Driver Training Fleet This part of the fleet has no set home, and are used to train new drivers. The fleet is made up of Volvo B10Ls (4), Leyland Lynx (13), MCW Metrobuses (3), Scania N113CRBs (2), a Mercedes 814D minibus (1) and an Optare MetroRider minibus (1). There is also a Plaxton B10M Coach, on loan from Travel Dundee as well as two Ford Transit minibuses to test applicants driving ability before they learn to drive a bus. There are no longer any Metroriders or Mercedes 814Ds in the passenger fleet. The Scania N94s came from National Express Dundee. There are still over 80 B10Ls and over 175 Metrobuses still in normal passenger use, but only 3 Leyland Lynx remain in normal passenger use. The Ford Transits were purchased solely for use in the Driver Training Fleet and are unsuited for normal passenger use. Information For easy recognition, all buses in the training fleet have a fleet number beginning with 9***. However, the more recent additions have not yet had their numbers changed. A Further 4 MCW Metrobus and 1 Leyland Lynx are due back in the training fleet after transfering back from Travel London ^ This bus is on loan to the company from National Express Dundee Garages National Express West Midlands Acocks Green Address: Fox Hollies Road, Acocks Green, Birmingham, West Midlands, B27 7TZ. * Code = AG * Acocks Green operates Europe's biggest bus route, the Outer Circle. * The garage operates 158 buses on 23 public bus routes, plus school services. * The garage operates 7 different types of bus. Birmingham Central Address: Liverpool Street, Bordesley, Birmingham, West Midlands, B9 4DS * Code = BC * Birmingham Central is the only garage which operates just double decks * All of the 200 vehicles the garage operates are low floor easy access. * BC operates 24 bus routes, using 4 different types of bus. Bordesley Green Address: Bordesley Green, Birmingham, West Midlands, B9 4BZ * Code = BY * The garage is the only one the company owns which operates just 1 type of bus (Mercedes 0405N) * The garage only operates low floor easy access single deck buses. * The garage is also the smallest, operating only 39 buses on 6 routes - but all these routes are also operated by Lea Hall garage as well. Lea Hall Address: Crossfields Road, Lea Hall, Birmingham, West Midlands, B33 8HP * Code = LH * The garage operates 137 buses. * It operates four different types of buses on 27 different routes, plus school services. Pensnett Address: 2nd Avenue, Pensnett Trading Estate, Kingswinford, West Midlands, DY6 7NA * Code = PE (Prev MH) * The garage previously operated as Travel Merry Hill. * The garage operates 106 buses, the newest being Mercedes 0405N 1704, being nearly 9 years old. * Including spurs, Pensnett Depot operates 26 bus routes. * The garage operates 3 different types of bus, all of which are single decks. Perry Barr Address: Wellhead Lane, Perry Barr, Birmingham, West Midlands, B42 2SY * Code = PB * The garage operates 190 buses on 41 different bus routes, plus school services. * The garage operates 10 different types of bus. Walsall Address: Carl Street, Birchills, Walsall, West Midlands, WS2 7BE * Code = WA * The garage operates 185 buses on 57 bus routes, plus school services. * WA operates 7 different types of bus. West Bromwich Address: Oak Lane, West Bromwich, West Midlands, B70 8PP * Code = WB * The garage operates 167 buses, on 32 bus routes, plus school services. * WB operates 7 different types of bus. Wolverhampton Address: Park Lane, Fallings Park, Wolverhampton, West Midlands, WV10 9QG * Code = WN * The garage operates 231 buses, making it the biggest garage. * WN operates 5 different types of bus on 46 bus routes, plus school services. Yardley Wood Address: Yardley Wood Road, Yardley Wood, Birmingham, West Midlands, B14 4BN * Code = YW * YW operates 147 buses on 14 bus services. It operates 5 different types of bus. National Express Coventry Address: 2 Ford Street, Coventry, West Midlands, CV1 5AD * Code = CV (Previously WT) * CV trades as National Express Coventry * The garage operates 162 buses on 39 different bus routes. * CV operates 9 different types of bus. NXWM Storage Miller Street Address: * Code = XS * Miller Street garage operates no routes. * It is used for maintenance of buses as well as for storage of vehicles not currently in use and of withdrawn vehicles, before they are sold on or scrapped. Category:Bus transport in the West Midlands References All Information on this page is from www.travelwm.co.uk